Bubblegum
by gaara-luvr-forever
Summary: kagome decides to snack on some gum and sesshy gets curious one shot enjoy


bubblegum

Kagome was sitting in the camp that sesshomaru had set up for them she had been traveling with him for a couple mounths now and lots had happend.  
Sesshomaru was sitting across form kagome staring at her beauty, following her curves over and over agian. Kagome had been surching through her bag for something to show Sesshomaru form her time. When she found what she was looking for she jumped in excitement to see wat he would think of it even if it was just a little thing like this.  
Sesshomaru watched as she searched through her bag looking for something, when she had jumped his eyes watched as her body responded her nice breasts bounced up and down. Sesshomarus mind started to drift at the sight when hew was imediately was pulled back byr her voice. "Sesshomaru?" he looked at her "yes kagome" she held up a little contaner of some sort. "what is it?" he asked curiosity in his voice and clearly in on his face. "its gum" she took a beice from the contaner and unwraped it and poped it in her mouth.  
Kagome watched his face as she poped the peice of gum in her mouth and started chewing he watched as she blew bubbles and poped them still watching him. "want some?" she asked pointing to the gum in her mouth.  
when kagome had asked that question he looked at her then to her lips. thinking she had ment the peice in her mouth. Kagome had leand to get the pack of gum when sesshomaru had leand in and kissed her.  
Kagome hadnt expected the kiss but gladly let him in. His tung flicked around her mouth looking for the peice of gum when he found it he wraped his tung around it and pulled it into his mouth also ending the kiss. She was dazed and it took her a bit to realize what he had done when she cought him chewing something she realized the peice of gum she had been cheawing wasnt in her mouth any more. "HEY!" she said when she looked at him chewing her gum. Sesshomaru just smirked at her . "yes" he said in his normal unemotional voice. "you stole my gum" kagome said poinging to him, he just nodded. "it is quit interesting this gum of yours" he said a smirk on his face.  
Kagome got and idea then and she smirked back surprising sesshomaru. Kagome crawled into sesshomarus lap her legs wraping around his waist he just looked down at her eyebrow raised. "yes" he said inquiering that she wanted somethin. "what i cant sin in your lap" she asked a pout in her voice. "of course you can my love" he said leaning toward her "but you want something eals" he said smirk still on his face "yes i do" kagome said a smirk also on her face. "what might that be?" he asked. "This" she said and she leaning in the rest of the way to kiss him. He hadnt been expecting it so when it came it caught in by surprise and he fell in to her trap. When kagome pulled away and looked at Sesshomaru she started to giggle at his expresion.  
Sesshomaru was shocked that she got him with his own trick and he new it was showing on his face cause kagome was having a giggling fit. Sesshomaru just looked at her and composed his face back to its normal nonemotional expresion. kagome stared back at him and in one swift movment he pined her down. Kagomes giggles had stoped as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru's eyes began to bleed red at all the ideas that rushed through his head at her being under him, but he shook the away and kissed her naming sure she couldnt turn away from it, and he took it back.  
This went on for hours them fighting over a peice of gum of course it was an excuse to kiss on another. finally it was getting dark and rin had gotten back from picking flows with jaken and was getting tierd so kagome split the gum and gave him half, then she crawled into his lap her back to his chest and snuggled in. they were like that for hours just talking when kagome started to drift off to sleep. sesshomaru could sences that she was tierd. "go to sleep kagome" kagome looked up at him "k" sesshomaru smiled as she drifted off he leand down to whisper in her ear "sleep well my love" sesshomaru was surprised when she responded he thought she was asleep. " I will love you to" she said in a whisper.  
The End


End file.
